


Robo-Director

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Bottom Newt, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fucking Machine, I had way too much fun with this, Let me know if I need anymore tags D:, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Panty Kink, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, mentions of breeding kink, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Blurb:   Newt had worked tirelessly last month to save the extra money, in cash, for his new purchase. He doesn’t expect to be interrupted whilst enjoying it, and definitely not by the one he’d been imagining in it’s place.





	Robo-Director

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> This fic is a special gift for [Nori](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) who has worked tirelessly to beta my fics and fix all my constant mistakes, I hope you like this lovely, thank you for all you do for me.
> 
> A special thank you too [Maggie](https://fantastikobskurials.tumblr.com) for beta'ing for me, you're a gem!
> 
> Finally, if you like Gramander smut and want to see more, you can find me [on tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com). 
> 
> The smut week is coming up very soon so expect a lot more from me, on top of that I also have a 20+k Dragon Percival fic almost complete and ready to go.
> 
> Enjoy this!

Newt had worked tirelessly last month to save the extra money, in cash, for his new purchase. He wanted it untraceable and private; it’s not as though he could mention to the beast department that he was working more than usual to afford a sex toy after all.

So he’d worked a few rounds at Jacob’s bakery and gotten the money cash in hand, giddy with excitement as he paid for his new toy, then spent an entire, impatient day awaiting its arrival. He’d made sure to clean all of his beasts two fold, give a little extra food and grooming so that he would have the day of arrival entirely free to himself.

It hadn’t taken Newt very long to decide on what he’d wanted before he earned the money. Muggles had such curious contraptions, and their sex toys were often a little behind the times. But this, well, he has to admit this overtook anything he’d seen by miles.

He’d always had the issue when pleasuring himself, that it felt very… lonely. An odd thought perhaps, but he wanted to be able to imagine someone else burying themselves in him, and it was difficult to do so when one was focused on keeping the magic going.

So when he’d seen the machine advertised he couldn’t help but crave it. The machine stood proud on a black metal frame, an extension arm holding a lovely thick dildo. Newt was able to choose from a wide variety of shapes and sizes, but he had decided to go with something more simple for his first time using it, just incase he wasn’t impressed.

Time of delivery was fast approaching and Newt fiddled nervously with the cuff of his shirt. Well, admittedly it wasn’t his shirt at all. In fact, it’s not even a shirt he should be wearing.

Percival had left it behind after passing out from work one evening, and Newt may have relocated it to his closet and charmed it so the scent stayed, but Percival hadn’t asked for it back yet, so he wasn’t technically doing anything terrible like stealing it.

It was a lovely, soft white shirt, cotton, hanging at Newt’s thighs and the sleeves brushing over his knuckles. He liked how it drowned him, loved how he could smell Percival’s cologne on the fabric.

He brought the fabric up, rubbing it over his cheek and glancing to the clock on the wall. Answering the door in only a thin shirt with pastel yellow panties underneath may be a tad scandalous, but he didn’t want to waste time when it arrived to change. He wanted to set it up and finally be fucked the way he needed.

If he had the guts he would have tried ‘making a move on Percy’ as his brother tactfully put it. But he knew Percival saw him as a friend, and he couldn’t bring himself to ruin that with his feelings and wants. He’d been in love with Percival for years now and Percival had never reacted to any of his earlier flirtations.

So he made do with his imagination and longing and was the best friend he could be to the man instead.

The doorbell going had him jumping a foot in the air, hurrying from his room to the door and pulling it open, smiling half shy and half excited.

“Hello, lovely day isn’t it?” He bit at his lower lip, flushing when the courier gave him an amused look, holding out the little machine for his signature.

“Yeah I’m sure you’ll have a good one buddy.” Newt’s colour darkened and the postman chuckled, unloading the heavy box before his door and giving a little salute when Newt tells him he’ll bring it in himself.

“Okay thank you, goodbye!” Newt waved, an embarrassed little thing, waiting until the van was out of sight before excitedly flicking his fingers, vanishing the box up to his bedroom and hastily shutting the door.

He apparated back to his room, too excited to waste time running, drawing his blinds and turning off his mobile, taking in a greedy breath and facing the large brown box. “I really hope you are worth all this trouble.”

Taking his wand from the bedside, Newt made  a complicated motion that had the box unfolding itself, metal and springs and wires dancing in the air, twisting to put itself together. He made a little sound when the machine was finally standing proud and ready at the end of the bed, a thick, realistic dildo attached to the end of the arm.

Throbbing at the sight of it, he  fumbled to put down his wand, thighs rubbing together for a moment as he told himself to calm down, not get his hopes up incase he’s disappointed.

Newt’s eyes fluttered open, catching sight of himself in the mirror, blushing darkly, the colour flooding down under the collar of the shirt. He looked wrecked already, nipples hard under the fabric, cock outlined in white, his every movement revealing yellow flashes, framing the swell of his ass in a way he’s almost proud of.

“Alright Scamander, steady.” He climbed slowly onto the bed, eyeing the machine and summoning the little remote to him, gripping it tightly in his hand as he debated the best position for this.

He wanted to be fucked, he knew that much. He imagined how he’d want Percival doing it, if he’d have him on his back, long legs spread out, gripping the pillows as he cries for each thrust. Or if he’d like to be on his knees, a hot body at his back, the drag of a thick cock between his cheeks as Percival mounts him. 

Newt shuddered, both ideas having him reaching down, palming his cock, moaning softly. They’re both so tempting, but if he was on his back it may ruin the illusion, not seeing Percival above him.

So he shifted, pulling the panties down to his thighs, arching his back, the remote in white knuckles by his head, slicking up his fingers with a stuttered spell and reaching back, dragging them over his already loose hole.

He knew he had gotten a touch carried away the night before in his want for this, riding a toy and cumming to the image he had in his head of being fucked, merciless and hard, being able to forget himself and not worry about the magic fading with it.

Newt pressed his whimper into the sheets, slipping two fingers inside the heat of his hole, loving the stretch of his fingers but eager for more to fill him. Helpless against the desire to  rock back, he worked himself open, grinding down in slow, filthy circles onto the digits, cock heavy under him.

He pressed a third finger inside, heat curling tight in his stomach, panting softly as he moved his arm to press his forehead against it, biting on his tongue, thighs trying to open a little more but caught by the panties, a filthy thrill going through him.

It’s terrible truly, but he always liked to leave them on like this, to imagine Percival has gotten impatient and bent him over somewhere -  sometimes against a wall, sometimes over his desk. Newt liked to imagine the slick drag of fingers over his rim or day dream about what the heat of Percival’s mouth would feel like on his hole for the first time.

He jerked when he brushed over his prostate, whimpering and pulling his hand away, already feeling lewd. Wet and open, Percival’s shirt hanging from him, spreading his legs for a machine and imagining it to be his best friend.

Newt took a final, steadying breath, his magic cleaning and slicking up the toy as he wiggled back until he could feel the tip of it press between his cheeks. It took just a little adjusting to find the right height for it, but when he pushed back and the toy inches inside he couldn’t help the loud moan he gives.

The dildo is nearly identical to one of his favourites, thick, long, curved up just slightly. He’d picked it for those reasons, wanting something familiar but new at the same time and he wasn’t let down when he bottomed out on it, clenching tight around the toy, hand trembling as he gripped the remote for a moment.

The time for waiting was over, and hitting the start button, he gasped when it whirred to life, the toy dragging out of him before slowly pressing back inside and oh, oh it’s so strange to not have to focus for something to fuck into him, but he adores it, rocking back into steady thrusts, squeezing his eyes shut, letting himself adjust for just a moment.

Inching the setting higher, the toy snapped up into Newt, making his body jolt, making him cry out in surprise at the feeling. Merlin, to think that if a machine fucking him like this feels so incredibly delicious, then a man inside may just be too much.

He rolled his hips, greedily taking each thrust, biting down on his arm as the machine started to pick up the pace, a lovely speed now, hard, but not enough to overwhelm him just yet. He keened when he moved his hips and it starts hitting his prostate with near every thrust, eyes rolling back as lashes flutter shut.

Like this he didn’t have to think of anything but the curling heat and mind numbing pleasure, turning his mind to Percival, lips falling slack, breathing mindless little murmurings of “oh, yes, yes, yes.”

He wondered how Percival would fuck him, if he’d drag it out, slow but powerful thrusts that would have Newt crying, tears clinging to his lashes as he begs for a little more, a little faster, anything to sate the need building in him.

He wondered if he’d fuck him hard, impatient and greedy, large hands dragging freckled hips back onto his cock. If he’d sink his teeth into Newt’s shoulder and snarl for him to be a good boy and take it.

Newt was getting loud now, though the foggy pleasure of his mind blocked it from registering with him. He fucked himself back needily onto the machine, gasping and crying out Percival’s name, begging to be fucked harder, so very close to his high, cock dripping onto the sheets.

He’s so desperate in chasing his release that he didn’t hear the wards, the annoyed muttering of Percival, before it goes quiet and footsteps sound on the stairs. He missed Niffler’s squeak and the scuttling of him hurrying away but he could not miss the sharp intake of breath when Percival stepped into the room.

Newt’s eyes flew open, cheeks all but glowing as he scrambled off of the machine, pulling the duvet over himself and fumbling with the remote to turn if off. Though dizzy from the sudden crash down of his high, his cock remained hard, tenting the sheet and he swallowed, ducking his head when dark eyes flick between him and the fucking machine.

“What are you doing here?”

The words left him in a breathless rush, his blush deepening when it just draws Percival’s eyes back to him. Humiliation was flooding him at being caught like this, his heart hammering away, panicked that Percival would connect the dots and be furious at Newt for his attraction.

His eyes flicked back up, skittering away at Percival’s cocked eyebrow and the way the man took him in, pulling the duvet a little more securely over himself.

“Well. I was bringing home a thieving little pest since I called and called but got no answer from his owner.”

Newt glanced to his phone, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He shouldn’t have had it turned off, that was a ridiculous thing to do.

“W-well, thank you for returning him.”

Newt pressed his lips together. Hee wanted to melt into the bed for eternity in his embarrassment, making a little sound when Percival stepped slowly closer.

“I should be thanking him, it seems he’s decided to share a lovely little treasure.”

Newt’s eyes opened in disbelief when rough fingers moved to tilt his chin up, thumb dragging over his lower lip, drawing his attention. He couldn’t help but suck in a sharp breath of surprise at the open, raw hunger on the man’s face, nor the way his lips parted at it, allowing Percival to push into the heat of his mouth.

“You were crying my name.”

Newt swore he must be the colour of a tomato by that point, shivering at the feeling of Percival dragging his thumb out of his mouth, leaving his lip wet where it was already swollen from biting.

Despite being caught, despite the damning evidence of him in Percival’s shirt and Percival hearing the truth himself, Newt still panicked a touch, shaking his head before he could stop himself.

“No? You want to play innocent sweet thing, pretend you weren’t fucking yourself on a machine and pretending it was your best friend? You want to play like you didn’t steal my shirt and wear it when you were hard and desperate for my cock?”

Newt could barely believe the filth that Percival was spewing, closing his thighs when Percival’s eyes dragged down, taking in the jump of a still hard cock where he was giving himself away with how his hips were rocking up against nothing, seeking friction.

“If you don’t want this, say ‘Pineapple’.”

Newt looked up at him through his lashes, closing his eyes and willing himself to say it in a last ditch thread to salvage what they had. But he couldn’t bring himself to. Percival wasn’t angry, he hadn’t raised his voice or stormed out or told Newt this was wrong or vile.

Newt’s heart skittered, and he wondered if perhaps Percival was pleased to have found him like this, if perhaps he liked it.

“That’s what I thought.”

Newt yelped when Percival raised a palm and flicked it, making invisible hands tear away the sheet and drag him down the bed, forcing him back onto his hands and knees, leaving him to whimper sweetly as they pulled apart his thighs and lifted his ass. His head dropped, but he wanted this, he wanted it so terribly.

He peeked just enough to watch Percival pick up the dropped remote, turning it in his fingers, a smirk on his face as he moved to drag a hand down Newt’s arched spine.

“You looked like you were having an awful lot of fun in my name Newt. Beautiful really, the way you sounded.”

Newt preened at the praise, going pliant, held up entirely by Percival’s magic.

“You don’t want to admit it yet, but you will.”

He’s entirely taken aback when the machine purred to life once again and the toy fucked into him, burying itself right to the hilt, his body bucking, crying out at the feeling of being stretched so suddenly.

He grabbed for the sheets as best he could, mewling as Percival set it higher than he had, the machine slamming into him, a pace that has him shaking in moments. It hurt in the very best way, his thighs fighting to close only to be dragged back open, little sobs leaving him as heat raced up his spine, cock absolutely throbbing.

“Is this what you wanted? My undivided attention and a thick cock spreading you open?”

Newt made an absolutely wrecked sound, body rocking up the bed with each thrust, forced back down onto the machine when he tried to move from it.

“P- _ Percy _ -”

He gasped the man’s name, thrown right back to the edge, mind fuzzy with see-sawing emotions, from aroused to embarrassed and right back to incredibly turned on again.

His cock was dripping, thighs trembling and just when he was about to slip over the edge, the machine stutters, stopping suddenly only to start but up again, but now much slower than before. Far slower than Newt had set it, barely inching inside only to slip out again.

Newt cried in frustration, biting into his arm, shaking his head as Percival laughed, low and throaty. When he looked up his breath was stolen by the sight greeting him.

Percival had summoned an armchair from the living room, sunk back into the dark leather, thighs parted, a hand curled around the thickness of his cock that peeked through open  trousers, his waistcoat and jacket thrown aside.

Newt stared at his cock for a moment -heavy, flushed, gleaming at the tip - and he wanted, wanted it so so terribly.

His eyes snapped up to Percival’s face again when the man tutted in amusement, fist dragging slowly over himself.

“Look at you -  _ Mercy _ , I’ve been waiting for years to see you like this and it turns out you’ve been fucking yourself thinking of me instead. So selfish Newt, keeping this from me.”

Newt whined, his mind filing away that information greedily, thighs parting as he rocked back, trying to ride the machine faster, needing to cum.

“ _ Please _ .”

The words left him unbidden, soft and desperate, a broken little sound that seemed to please the other man, hips rolling up, growling low in his throat, the sound running through Newt and only serving to make him more eager.

“Please, Percival, let me cum.”

“You can cum when you admit you were hoping for this, wanting me, hiding your filthy thoughts between sweet smiles as if you weren’t gagging to drop to your knees for me.”

Newt squeezed his eyes shut. The thought of admitting it was absolutely humiliating, but as the toy dragged out of him he couldn’t stop himself, breaking with the need to finally have what he had so craved.

“I d-did. I do want you, I’m sorry I can’t help it. I look at you and I just need to feel you inside me, around me, mounting me and claiming me and fucking me until I have no doubt who I belong to.”

Newt’s cheeks flushed, but he moaned loud and unabashed when the machine picked up pace, rewarding him for the admission. He launched into more, the words leaving him like a flood now that they had begun.

“I always want you, keeping my hands to myself every time you come around almost kills me. Watching you smile and not kissing it from you is torture, I want all of you, I want your cock and your hands and your mouth. I want you to eat me out, I want you to fuck my mouth. I want you to breed me, fill me, ruin me for anyone but you. I want to ride you at work, in your home, in mine, I want to leave marks all over you. I want to own you in every way you own me. Please.  _ Please  _ let me cum Percival.”

There was a hoarse sound from Percival and Newt sobbed softly, tears clinging to his lashes, lower lip quivering as he looked to him, hungrily watching him start fucking his fist as dark eyes dragged over him. The feeling of knowing he was wanted as badly as he had  been wanting Percival was better than anything he could describe.

“Scream my name when you cum, let me know you’re  _ mine _ .”

Percival snarled the words and it was all the warning Newt got before the machine burst into action, fucking him on what he’s sure was the highest setting, a loud shout leaving him as it nailed his prostate, rough, bruising.

His mouth fell open, eyes glassy but unable to look away from Percival as the man arched. He was so breathtaking, dark hair a mess around his forehead, cheeks just slightly flushed, jaw clenched and thighs spread and shaking as he chasing his release.

Newt’s gaze met brown eyes and in that instant he was done for, clawing at the sheets and screaming Percival’s name as he came in messy streaks under him, body going limp.

Percival’s magic released him the moment the man spilled over his fist and Newt dropped onto the bed, panting heavily, feeling loose and sated, throbbing as he quivers, floating on a lovely little cloud of bliss.

Large hands moved him to the sound of the machine being pushed into the closet. He’s lifted from the bed with a muttered cleaning spell, panties slid from his thighs to assumedly vanish.

He melted into the touches, a warm cloth dragging between his cheeks, cleaning him slow and methodical in the way he might have expected from the man doing it. Newt’s lashes fluttered for a moment, heart stopping at the sheer softness in Percival’s expression, breath leaving him in a rush as he was lowered back onto the bed, checked over and kept warm, still in the man’s shirt.

Newt grabbed for the fabric of Percival’s top when he moved to turn away, forcing himself to talk, despite his raw throat and exhaustion.

“Please don’t go.”

He fought through the shyness, ignoring the vulnerability of the statement, tugging a little on his top and coaxing Percival into climbing into the bed alongside him.

“Are you sure?”

Newt’s lips curled up at that, fond and warm, shifting to press into Percival’s side.

“Percy I just admitted to wanting you for  _ years _ , yes, I’m very sure.”

It was  a quiet moment shared between them, but Newt knew that it wasn’t the time for words. He did not want this to slip by, to leave anything unsaid. He wanted to wipe away any doubt between them.

“If it’s not too forward - Percival, want isn’t quite strong enough for how I feel. This was... incredible. But sex or no sex, I love you. Quite a lot, and I’d very much like for you to stay so that we can perhaps talk about a future when we wake.”

He relented then, hiding his face in Percival’s shoulder, mildly terrified that he had said too much. But Percival curled an arm around his waist, turning to tuck Newt against his chest. He relaxed when a kiss was pressed into his curls, relief flooding him.

“A future sounds like just what we deserve.”

Newt nodded a little in agreement and Percival tightened his hold on him, the words murmured just as Newt slipped under.

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!


End file.
